Final Note
by The Flying Lion
Summary: When passing on, L and Light have a final chance meeting. They finally have a one on one about their struggles. *Those that want closure should read*


L looked over to see nothing but a blank white expanse. It was somewhat unsettling for him as he looked as far as he could to find nothing else at all. Was this what the afterlife to be like? Most people would lose their minds thinking that they would just stay here until every one of their memories would evaporate away. But L was much smarter than that and was already thinking of numerous possibilities of what would happen next.

"Surprise seeing you here." L looked behind him to see another presence. He of course already knew who this person was.

"Yagami Light, I knew we would eventually see each other." L said smoothly like a robot. However, there was a tiny hint of triumph only someone like Light could sense.

"Of course. Everyone dies eventually. I think you should head that way though. This place isn't for you." Light pointed off into another blank direction. L's panda like eyes followed and watched over before setting back onto Light.

"What's over there? You're not trying to send me to hell now are you?" Although it was somewhat of a playful joke, L was very serious. Despite them having both passed on, Light could still want his revenge. After all, it seemed very plausible.

However, as if not caring, Light turned around to raise his shoulders. "Of course not. It's heaven. But I'm not allowed to go in there. The guy who runs that place hates me. You can go though. He wanted to see you actually."

L's ears perked up hearing this. Being familiar with the world around him and many theories presented, there was only one idea of who Light spoke of. It almost made L smirk knowing that the man in charge wouldn't let him into heaven. The slouching man still stood by and walked over to his arch rival.

"Yagami Light, that man can't possibly hate you. He just is displeased with what you have done." L could sense Light's anger already. Though he could not see his face, L was almost certain that Light's teeth were gritted in rage.

"I hate you L. I was going to change the world. I was making everything better!" Light turned around at L looking down at him. The slouching man watched him emotionless but never the less paying attention.

_Is he this mad?_

"Everything would have been better! I was getting rid of the scum in the world! People could feel safer; cities plagued by crime were safe havens! All those that had done wrong were being rightfully punished. Can't you see that? I was helping everyone! I could have changed the world!"

"Wrong."

The blank expanse grew quiet now. L had spoken in a silent tone yet managed to silence the raging Light. The brown haired man looked at L who had raised his head. His eyes, although still cold, had a look of fire not seen before.

"You were getting rid of evil by killing criminals. That much is true. But how you approached things was wrong. By killing other humans and casting judgment, you grew insane and placed yourself above the law. You used other people as pawns just to get what you wanted, and look where you are now."

Light watched L with his wide eyes. But he wasn't over yet. He was right in his own mind and could not agree with L. There was no way he could.

"Light… you wanted to change the world, but it wasn't for the world. It was for your own glory, to become god. Unfortunately, there already is one and he isn't proud of you at all. He is a true God and we follow rules set by him."

L paused for a moment studying Light. The man had not said anything but remained silent. His eyes still remained angry watching L outsmart him once more. It was then that he turned back around.

"I don't have to listen to you. I can do what I want on my own." Light began to walk away from L clearly angry. However, L knew that was how Light would be and it could not change.

"Light," L called out. The man turned back around.

"What do you want now?"

"Where are you going to go now that you can't go to heaven or hell?"

Light paused for a moment. Even with his high intellect, he actually hadn't planned out that far. But he wouldn't let L have the last laugh knowing this detail.

"I'm leaving. This place is boring. I'm gonna find something else. It'll occupy me for awhile."

L watched Light walked away. He couldn't see his expression but he knew the anger was gone. Light would have plenty of time to think things out for now. Slowly, L turned around and began to walk forward to his destination. Whatever it was that was there. He knew though, that whatever came next, that it was going to be peace.

"Yagami Light… Sayonara…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lion: This was a small Death Note shot that I wanted to write out. You can say Light continued to walk away and somehow ended up in the Shinigami realm, but I won't get into that. The focus was to show a final meeting between L and Light since in both the manga and film verses, they didn't have a final concluding conversation.<strong>

**This could take place in the manga or the movies, I left it ambiguous. Also I'd like to mention that I do believe in God and wanted to have a tiny mention here. But this is not meant to be religious so anyone can interpret what happens to Light and L in the afterlife. I'm also not saying that things are left on a bad note, but L and Light are supposed to just have one last talk before parting. It's in order to leave off with the two moving onwards.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you can leave a review on your thoughts.**


End file.
